Dreams
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Karin has a bad dream and Suigetsu comforts her. Why does nothing work out quite the way people plan?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Long Night

Sasuke and the rest of his group stopped at an inn two days away from their target, the Eight-tails Jinchuriki. They went inside and got two rooms, both of which had two beds. The bickering began the moment Sasuke said that Suigetsu and Karin would be sharing a room.

"Why the hell am I sharing a room with this idiot?" Karin demanded. "Make him sleep with Jugo! I'll stay with you Sasuke!"

"No," Sasuke said flatly. "Jugo is staying in my room because I need to be able to react immediately if he goes out of control."

"But Sasuke-" she began but he glared at her, silencing her.

"Finish eating," Sasuke ordered. "We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Suigetsu began to stuff food into his mouth again and Karin reluctantly continued eating, at a more reasonable rate, while glaring daggers at Suigetsu. Finally, they finished and were led to their rooms.

"Now, I'll give you one warning," Sasuke said before Suigetsu and Karin entered their room. "As neither of you two has control problems, if either of you wakes me up, the one who does it will die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Suigetsu nodded, opening the door and holding it open for Karin.

She stepped past him into the room and he shut it, turning to look at their room. It wasn't large, but it was bigger than he had expected. The two beds were set up opposite each other with the foot of the beds facing each other. Opposite the bed from them was a picture window looking out at the world. To their right was a small bathroom with a toilet and shower head. No curtain, no shower door, no bathroom door. No privacy. Suigetsu walked into the room, setting his sword beside his bed, kicked his shoes off, and lay back on the bed. Karin sat on her own, slipping her shoes off and then looked across at Suigetsu.

"If you snore I'll kill you," Karin warned.

"Won't be a problem," Suigetsu smirked. "Being made of water, I don't get congested."

Karin rolled her eyes and lay back, slipping under the covers. Suigetsu did the same and began to drift off. What seemed like seconds later, his eyes snapped open, but whatever sound had awakened him stopped just before he regained consciousness. He waited for a moment before hearing Karin whimper again. He slowly and silently sat up, eyes scanning the room suspiciously before focussing on Karin. She whimpered again before rolling over and beginning to cry out, growing louder quickly as she became more and more terrified by whatever nightmare she was having.

Suigetsu leapt out of bed and hurried over to her, his blankets ending up almost perfectly flat and lying across the floor, still tucked in only at the foot of the bed. He dropped to his knees beside Karin on the bed, shaking her gently.

"Karin, wake up!" Suigetsu called out to her, succeeding in waking her.

She stared up at him for a moment before sitting up and hugging him, sobbing into his chest. He held her against him comfortingly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's over now."

After a while, she managed to stop crying and rested her head on his shoulder.

"All better?" Suigetsu asked smiling.

"No one will ever know about this," Karin warned, voice icy but still shaky, as though she might begin crying again.

"There's nothing to know," Suigetsu smiled laying her back down. "Now get some sleep. Remember, I'll be right across the room if you need me."

He turned to return to his bed but she caught his arm, tears welling up in her eyes again, displaying her fear.

"Stay, please," she pleaded. "Please don't go."

"Alright," Suigetsu smiled and nodded, lying beside her on top of the blankets and wrapping his arms around her. "I'll stay."

Karin nodded and lay his left arm out, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well, absentmindedly running his right over her head, which seemed to calm her quite effectively. Suigetsu would love to be in this situation with any other circumstances. Unfortunately, he had to settle for simply helping her sleep for the moment. He did wonder what she had dreamt about that had scared her bad enough to request his company but he wouldn't ask. It was better for her to just forget it.

He looked down at her, smiling. She was beautiful at any time, but asleep she looked like a red-haired angel. Of course, that would never fit her personality. She sighed, pulling herself closer to him and he smiled. He rested his chin against her head then closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Limit

Karin watched Suigetsu carefully. When she had woken up that morning, Suigetsu had already been awake but was still holding her. He had claimed that he just didn't feel like feeling her wrath for waking her up but then had asked if she had slept well. After that, they had met up with the others and had left. For the duration of their day of travel, Karin had been running beside Suigetsu in the middle of the group with Jugo behind them and Sasuke in front. Suigetsu had continually thrown sideways glances at her but had not said anything. She had ignored it for the most part because she had been going over the night before.

Her nightmare had been about all of the others being killed, yet she had been kind of surprised by the massive wave of relief that had washed over her upon finding out that Suigetsu was alive and worried about her, judging by his expression. She had also been surprised by how comforted she had felt while he was holding her and then again when he agreed to stay with her. She couldn't help but glance at Suigetsu once in a while, trying to figure out why he had been so kind to her the night before, being careful not to let him catch her looking. Now, the two were enjoying a hot spring at the hotel where they would again be sharing a room. The spring required bathing suits since it was the only one there and was, therefor, mixed bathing, but all Karin had for a bathing suit was a very skimpy bikini top that only barely covered anything and a bikini bottom that bordered on thong. Instead of wearing that in front of Suigetsu, rather than Sasuke who she had bought it specifically for, she had chosen to wear her shorts and simply let them dry overnight under the heat lamp this hotel had in the bathroom, yet still no privacy.

"What?" Karin finally asked after catching Suigetsu looking at her for the millionth time since they had arrived.

"Just wondering why Sasuke chose to eat rather than enjoy this hot spring," Suigetsu shrugged. "It's pretty nice in here."

Karin wasn't entirely sure what he was actually talking about so she remained silent for a bit.

"Why aren't you eating?" Karin asked.

"I'm not really that hungry," Suigetsu shrugged. "How're you feeling?"

"Why?" Karin asked.

"You haven't eaten yet today," Suigetsu stated. "I would have thought you'd be in there with Sasuke."

"Yeah...well...so would I," Karin mumbled after a moment.

"You feeling okay?" Suigetsu asked.

"I...yeah," Karin nodded. "I'm fine. It's just...never mind."

"What?" Suigetsu asked moving over to sit beside her.

"Sasuke...doesn't care about me," Karin sighed. "Does he?"

"Not in the way you want him to," Suigetsu said. "He cares about you as a friend, but beyond that...What's brought this on? You've never doubted your ability to win him over before."

"It's just..." Karin trailed off and shook her head. "Why were you so worried about me last night? Why agree to stay?"

"I stayed because you wanted me to, and because you needed me to if you were going to get any sort of sleep," Suigetsu stated. "And I was worried about you because..."

He trailed off, looking away, toward one of the corners of the Hot Spring area.

"Because we're friends Karin," Suigetsu half lied. "No matter how much I torment you."

"Really?" Karin asked, looking suspicious.

"Yes," Suigetsu nodded smiling as reassuringly as he could.

Karin sighed and looked down at her reflection in the water then around. There was enough steam in the area that she couldn't see the hotel and the others couldn't see them. They could probably do just about anything at the moment and no one would ever know.

"Why do you torment me like that?" Karin asked, sounding almost hurt. "Because it's fun?"

"I...You try your hardest to win Sasuke over," Suigetsu sighed. "You give him your heart. But every time you do, he shoots you down. He crushes you. And I know that pain better than anyone. So when I saw you were hurting, I made a decision to help. Unfortunately, every time I tried, you got mad at me. However, after a couple of times, I noticed that you weren't actually mad, you were taking your pain out on me because I can't be hurt as easily as being punched or stabbed. And after it, you always felt better. So I decided to provoke you, to let you take your pain out on me. Because that was the only way I could help. I torment you, because it helps you, and because I can't watch you hurt like that."

Karin stared at him for a moment before hugging him, trying not to cry. Suigetsu hugged her back, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Karin demanded pulling back.

"You're going soft," Suigetsu laughed.

Her fist collided with the side of his face, his entire head liquifying and scattering into the hot spring. Then, it reformed and Suigetsu smiled, seeing Karin doing the same, if only sheepishly.

"See?" Suigetsu beamed. "It helps."

"Thank you," Karin smiled hugging him again. "I never realized you being a jerk was for my benefit."

"Sorry I couldn't help another way," Suigetsu smiled.

"It's alright," Karin laughed. "I'm a bit thick headed."

"Must run in the family," Suigetsu chuckled. "Did you know you were an Uzumaki?"

"I am?" Karin blinked before smiling. "Then it definitely runs in the family."

Suigetsu laughed then climbed out of the pool, holding his hand out to Karin.

"Let's go eat," Suigetsu suggested. "We'll need our strength tomorrow."

Karin smiled and nodded, accepting his help out of the spring. They walked into the building and into separate changing rooms where Karin changed into a dry pair of shorts and her shirt. She left the changing room, finding Suigetsu waiting in his usual outfit. They walked to the cafeteria and got some food then sat down at an empty table, as it was already late and the others had gone to bed. They ate relatively silently before heading to bed. Just as soon as Suigetsu had the door closed, Karin spoke up.

"Um, Suigetsu, would you mind...um...staying with me again?" Karin asked, looking him in the eye.

"Worried you'll have a nightmare?" Suigetsu asked, receiving a nod. "Alright. I'll stay."

Karin smiled and turned, walking over to the bathroom. Suigetsu walked over to the chair facing the window and sat down, giving her privacy. After a few moments, the toilet flushed and she left the bathroom, climbing into bed. Suigetsu took his turn in the bathroom then climbed onto the bed beside her, lying above the covers again.

"You know, you don't have to be above the covers," Karin stated. "I don't mind you being underneath."

"I wasn't going to assume," Suigetsu stated, slipping under the covers.

After a moment, Karin slid over, resting her head on his shoulder again and he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to do the same. As they lay there, both trying, and failing, to get to sleep, Suigetsu began to run his hand through her hair again. After a moment he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Sorry," Suigetsu apologized.

"It's alright," Karin muttered blushing slightly. "It feels kind of nice."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow but continued. After a few minutes, Karin's breathing slowed as she finally fell asleep. Suigetsu smiled, and hugged her a little tighter, careful not to wake her. Then, he sighed. As much as they had gotten past her hate for him, he knew he still couldn't match Sasuke to her. No one seemed to be able to match Sasuke. Suigetsu looked down at Karin and smiled again. He was happy just being able to be around her, especially like this, but still, part of him, most of him, wanted more.

His eyes took in every detail of the woman he loved. Her glasses, her hair, her nose, her lips. He wanted so desperately to kiss her. As much as he loved to kill, as obsessed as he was with cutting, she was the only thing that could make him give it up. She would never willingly kiss him, that much he knew. But, if he was careful enough, maybe he could kiss her without waking her up. He knew he could.

He leaned down slowly, face inching toward hers. She would never know what he did. What could be the harm? They're faces were only a couple inches away. He could feel her breath as she exhaled. He felt his hands shaking. He leaned in. He inched his way forward. An inch away, a half inch, a forth. He stopped. He wasn't sure why. He was so close. She was still asleep and had no idea what he had planned. He had no reason to stop. Except, he did. Even if he did kiss her, it wouldn't be real. Sure he would be able to say he had kissed her, not that he would ever speak of it again, but it wouldn't be real. Not if she didn't knowingly and willingly kiss him. He wanted to kiss her because she wanted him to.

He pulled back, resting his chin on top of her head again and sighed. He had been so close. It was a shame his conscience had to be so strict.

"Why did you stop?" Karin whispered, startling Suigetsu and making him jump and scoot away from her a few inches, seeing that she was awake.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," Suigetsu stammered, face redder than Karin's hair and his face betraying his shame. "I-I-I sh-sh-shouldn't h-have..."

"Why did you stop?" Karin repeated, a little louder. "You don't want to kiss me?"

Suigetsu stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. Was she actually saying that she would have let him kiss her? Was she actually giving him permission?

"W-w-well...I-I-I..." Suigetsu stopped, unsure what to say.

Karin smirked at his speechlessness and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for a brief moment, barely more than a second, then pulled back. Suigetsu stared at her in shock for a moment before leaning forward. Karin met him halfway, sighing as their lips met. Suigetsu's insides all but exploded with joy and pent up emotions, his head going almost completely numb, except for the feeling of her lips on his. They separated for just a moment to breathe before their lips met again, his taking her lower lip in between his and gently suckling as she did the same to his top lip. A moment later, she pulled away, leaving him struggling to be able to breathe at all, let alone normally, and his head swimming. He blinked the stars out of his eyes and looked around. She was sitting up in the bed, her face in her hands as she cried, hard. He sat up as well and felt his heart drop to his stomach, shattering on impact. He opened his mouth to say something but found that he had no words. He wrapped an arm around her to comfort her but she shook it off, turning away from him.

"Karin, I...I'm sorry," Suigetsu muttered weakly. "I didn't mean..."

"Go," Karin sobbed. "Leave me alone."

"Karin-"

"Leave!" she screamed not turning to look at him.

He winced, face contorting in pain before he stood, leaving the room, his sword, Kubikiribocho, not leaving its resting place beside his bed. Karin began to sob anew into her hands, conflicting feelings warring inside her, mostly her feelings for Sasuke and her seemingly stronger feelings for Suigetsu. She didn't understand why she had kissed him. She didn't feel that way. She couldn't. She was just getting her feelings for Sasuke confused with her feelings for Suigetsu. It was just because he had been so nice to her the last couple of days.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Apology

Karin opened her eyes and looked around. the first thing she saw was that Suigetsu had not returned. Kubikiribocho rested against the wall where he had left it but his bed remained untouched. Karin stood, grabbing his sword and running to the dining room, finding Jugo and Sasuke eating, but Suigetsu was still nowhere to be found.

"What?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his food.

"Have you seen Suigetsu this morning?" Karin asked panicked.

"No," Sasuke said. "He was in your room. Why?"

"We...had an argument last night and he stormed out without Kubikiribocho and then didn't come back.

Sasuke looked up at her, staring at the sword before returning his attention to his food.

"Can't you sense if he's here or not?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Tears began to run down her face. She had already tried but didn't see him. She was hoping maybe he had just found a way to block it and the other two knew where he was.

"If he's not here, we're leaving without him," Sasuke stated. "Give the sword to Jugo. We're leaving."

Karin handed the sword over and Jugo rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll meet us there," Jugo said.

Karin nodded but knew he was lying.

* * *

Karin lay in her bed, shaking with silent sobs. Suigetsu had not, in fact, met them there. In fact, he had yet to return. They were on their way to the Land of Iron to the Five Kage Summit now. However, they would need to rest a lot before going. The jinchuriki had very nearly killed all three of them before Sasuke had used Amaterasu to incapacitate him. Now, they were going to go and try to kill Danzo Shimura, the acting Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Somehow, Karin suspected this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Karin struggled, tugging at Danzo's arm as Danzo squeezed a bit tighter, threatening to cut off her air supply.

"Sasuke help!" Karin pleaded. "Do something!"

"Don't move Karin," Sasuke said raising his Chidori. "Hold still."

Karin smiled just as the Chidori Spear streaked toward her, aimed for her heart. Then, at the last second, Suigetsu appeared with the broken remains of Kubikiribocho, slicing Danzo's arm off just behind Karin, taking a few hairs with it, then grabbed her and used the Body Flicker technique to escape less than half a second before she was impaled. He reappeared behind Sasuke as the Chidori Spear drove itself through Danzo and Kubikiribocho's fracture blade stuck in the ground.

"How did you know Suigetsu was coming?" Karin asked.

"He didn't," Suigetsu snarled. "He was going to stab you."

"Did I stab her?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Suigetsu said.

"Then there's no point to this conversation," Sasuke stated, walking after Danzo as Danzo turned, limping away.

"Suigetsu..." Karin began but trailed off as he began walking away, completely ignoring her as he retrieved his sword and walked after Danzo with Sasuke.

* * *

Karin sat against the side of the hot spring, staring down at her reflection. Sasuke was resting after overusing his Mangekyo Sharingan, staying locked in his room in the hotel they were staying at. So far, Jugo had been in his room where he was the furthest he could get from other people and Suigetsu had yet to stay within ten feet of Karin for more than a few seconds and hadn't even looked at her once since saving her.

"Damnit," Karin eventually grumbled, punching her reflection. "I never should have left my hideout. Then I wouldn't have to deal with..."

She trailed off, gritting her teeth and fighting back tears that refused to stay put, sliding down her cheeks and falling into the water below. Finally, Karin climbed out, going to the changing room and drying then getting dressed and making her way to the cafeteria. It was deserted, because it was nearly eleven at night, but as she reached the door, she decided she wasn't hungry after all. She turned and headed up the stairs to the room that she would again be sharing with Suigetsu. He was lying on his bed facing away from the door and didn't move at all when she entered. She closed the door quietly, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked to her bed and slipped under the covers. She felt sobs beginning to build up and covered her mouth, muffling herself, trying not to let Suigetsu know she was crying. After about three minutes, she heard Suigetsu shift then felt him sit beside her. He picked her up, setting her sideways in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her gently and letting her sob into his chest. He began to rock gently, running his hand over her hair comfortingly as his chin rested on the top of her head.

"Damn you," Karin sobbed after a bit. "Why couldn't you just stay asleep?"

"I was never asleep," Suigetsu stated. "I haven't slept since I left."

Karin blinked in surprise but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Karin," Suigetsu whispered after a few more minutes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I never should have tried to kiss you."

"I-Idiot," Karin cried pulling back a bit. "I-I hurt you first. It was my fault. I kissed you first."

Suigetsu smiled slightly and pulled Karin into a gentle hug. She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder again. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away again.

"Please don't leave again," Karin pleaded, eyes revealing just how vulnerable she was at the moment. "I couldn't take it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Suigetsu smiled. "I promise."

Karin smiled and nodded. Then, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back instantly, his arms moving to her hips as hers wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that for a long while, neither wanting to pull away. Finally, they pulled back to breathe and Suigetsu smiled, resting his forehead against hers. She did not smile back. Instead, she began to cry again.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Karin choked out. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you before. I-I j-just-"

She stopped when Suigetsu kissed her again and kissed him back. After a minute he pulled away and smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Suigetsu promised. "I love you Karin. That will never change."

Karin's eyes filled with tears yet again and she threw her arms around him, kissing him and he returned the kiss before lying back, bringing her with him. She smiled into the kiss, left hand tangling her fingers into his unnaturally soft hair while her right slid dow his chest then along his arm to his left hand, their fingers lacing together. Suigetsu smiled, squeezing her hand a bit while holding her with his free hand. After a while, they parted, Karin resting her head on his chest and he pulled the covers up over them before wrapping his arm around her again.

"I love you Suigetsu," Karin mumbled, halfway to sleep.

"I love you too Karin," Suigetsu smiled placing a light kiss on top of her head.

Then, he lay his head back and also drifted off to sleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
